Alpha
Alpha (アルファ'', Arufa'') is one of the main antagonists in Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone and also the captain and forward of Protocol Omega. Appearance He has violet hair and is quite tall. He has grey eyes and pointy ears. His looks are similar to that of Arata's. He wears a communication device on his right ear and the uniform of Protocol Omega. Since he's the captain, he wears the teal coloured captain's band as well. Personality He is serious and calm. He also has a tendency to say "Yes" or "No" when answering questions. Alpha didn't show much emotion, except for when he was up against Fei, when Endou used God Hand and when he was losing against Raimon. He also didn't appear to show any emotions when Toudou sent him to Eternal Prison. Plot (Chrono Stone) Game He appeared in the new Inazuma Eleven GO series called Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone. He is the captain and a forward of the team called Protocol Omega, being assigned by a future organization called El Dorado to ride the world of soccer. Anime Alpha made his debut in the first episode of Chrono Stone. As Tenma asks himself if the soccer disappeared, Alpha appears and said it that the soccer didn't disappeared, but was erased. He also says that this was the time to erase Tenma's soccer memory, saying that he is the only one that still remembers about Raimon's soccer club. However, as he didn't agree, Alpha teleported him to the time where he saved Sasuke and where he was himself saved by Gouenji Shuuya. When Gouenji shot the ball to save Tenma back then, Alpha kicked the Sphere Device in strike mode at it, stopping the shoot. It made the planks falling on Tenma, then a devastating scene was shown with Tenma's mother crying. Though, Tenma didn't give up and Alpha teleported both of them again to an empty field. He revealed his team, Protocol Omega, and began to shoot violent blows at Tenma. However, his final shot was interrupted by Fei Rune who then started a match against his team, with Tenmas. During the match, Alpha used his keshin, Tenkuu no Shihaisha Houou, to fuse with it and scored the first goal with a mighty shoot. In Episode 2, Alpha used another time his keshin armed to block Fei who was Mixi Maxed with Kyouryuu. He then used Tactics AX3 with Einamu and Reiza to stop Tenma and others members from Tenmas and scored another goal with a mighty shoot. Later, he left the match and went to Endou's timeline, when he joined Raimon and created the soccer club. When he found Endou, he immediately started to tell him that soccer didn't exist, and then teleported him to the Football Frontier Stadium. Tenma, Fei and Wonderbot opposed Alpha and so another match between Protocol Omega and Tenmas began. He hurted the Duplis created by Fei Lune and then the episode ended with Endou Mamoru not approving what is Alpha doing. In Episode 3, he made a shoot that was stopped by Endou's God Hand. Then, he used Shoot Command 01 but it was stopped again by Endou's Majin Great's Great The Hand. He was later seen talking to Toudou Heikichi about Tsurugi Yuuichi, who arrived to the stadium to play with Tenmas. He later used his Keshin Armed to block Yuuichi's and Tenma's, but they made a mighty shoot which beat him and made the second goal to Tenmas, giving them the victory 2-0. At the end of the episode, he was seen in an unknown place talking to his master about his defeat, with his team. He promised he will defeat Tenmas the next time they will play. In Episode 4, Alpha met Tenma, Fei, Yuuichi, Shindou and Shinsuke 6 years ago, when Yuuichi and Kyousuke were young. He teleported another time them, this time to Raimon's stadium. During the match, he used many times his keshin and keshin armed: the first time to fight against Yuuichi where he succeeded and the second to make a mighty shoot that was hardly stopped by Raimon. Finally, they lost again 1-0 . Before leaving, Alpha said "What is this pain in my chest? This thorn-like feeling…" and then left along with his team. He was replaced by Beta and Protocol Omega 2.0 in Episode 5, as he and his team weren't able to stop Tenma, Fei and the others from changing the timeline back to it normal. Though, most of the members of his team joined Protocol Omega 2.0, except him and three others members, who were replaced by Beta, Dorimu, Orca and Ward. He and the three others members were then sent to Eternal Prison. It was later revealed in Episode 18 that he, Beta and the other players whose were sent to Eternal Prision which is actually training at a training center. Hissatsu *'SH Shoot Command 01' Hissatsu Tactics *'HT Tactics AX3' (with Einamu and Reiza) Keshin *'KH Tenkuu no Shihaisha Houou' Keshin Armed *'KHA Tenkuu no Shihaisha Houou' Trivia *Alpha is the first letter of the Greek alphabet. *His teammates refer to him as "Sir". *Alpha is a type of a radioactive particle, along with the word Beta. Category:Chrono Stone characters Category:Captains Category:Forwards Category:Protocol Omega Category:El Dorado Category:Keshin User Category:Keshin Armed User